Talk:Zombie Dawn Multiplayer
Achievements: Rated required? Anyone else noticed that the achievements never state that you need to win a Rated game for achieving it? Ad Fundum 18:43, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :Ugh, nvm, look below them >_< Ad Fundum 18:44, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :Is this game member's only? I can't enter the Multi Lobby... I tried to enter this on both servers, and I can't... :-( *Siganiv* 20:47, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :: Yes, this game is completly member-only, which kinda of disappointed me, since they could make it so F2P could only use the first powerups...Powdinet 21:08, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::: It's members - only because only members can complete Zombie Dawn, and get the full story. Zigzagzigal 21:03, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::::But you can see that all of servers are "free" type. I see this when i tried to change server. Isn't it a bug? *Siganiv* 21:33, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::::That might be because they allow non-members to play the tutorial.Powdinet 22:27, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's also possible that they are only setting up the lobby for non members too... Or something. Spearslingr3 22:53, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::They may have programing issues so they can't launch it to non-members yet. members get the beta. (aka, i agree with Spearslingr3.)what do the rest of you readers think. [[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 01:35, 6 November 2008 (UTC) catagories how can we get this so it's in the right categories, it isn't shown in the strategy games page. Also, why isn't there an under construction marker as most new pages have. [[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 23:40, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Well, that's one down. I am still curious about the Under Construction marker. Also, why is there no descriptions on the idems, I'd do them, but i don't know the descriptions.[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 01:35, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :Under construction markers are only for pages that are about to go through a major edit. This page is almost done. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:28, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yeh, we should probably have used it when the article was first created, but we were all too busy actually improving it! Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:29, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::I added it when I saw that you (Bigd56) where editing it about once or twice every 5 minutes, sarry if I caused any hardship.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 00:32, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::::That's fine... it's no big deal really. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:30, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ''Just Curious'' whould anyone be willing to put good stratages to base your game play on and/or the goods and bads of each powerup/trait/modifier.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 00:22, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :seriously, anyone!!!--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 02:08, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::can someone find out if the lethal can be combined screech. if I can, it would rock!!!!!!--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 02:43, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::Lethal can not combine with screech. It can with fireball though. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:02, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::::darn, it would be really viscus to do that to your opponents.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 03:05, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Lethal fireball takes three minutes to charge >_< Ad Fundum 15:37, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Actually lethal can't be combined with fireball, but deadly from the overlord tree can. After using it a number of times I've found that it is almost completly useless on 2 player as the game's over before it's charged. I havn't yet tried it on all 4 player levels except the power plant, where it doesn't work too well either. By the time it's charged most people are too close to their portals for you to use it and even when they're not there's very few places you can use it effectively. D P60 02:23, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :::I know it doesn't work, but wouldn't be awesome if you could do lethal Miasma? It charges so fast.... :=P -TimerootTalk • • 03:02, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Mutant Strain Here's the Mutant Strain acheivement pic. A bit too lazy to edit it myself.. :P IMGhttp://img128.imageshack.us/img128/3380/mutantstrainet9.jpg[/img] A tad strange for an achievement, isn't it :P 04:33, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Kohirond if you didn't have it shown, I wouldn't believe it. i wonder who they had it started with, probably the mods.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 04:57, 7 November 2008 (UTC) I guess they won't tell us .. king_of_rs14, yes lol Ad Fundum 15:12, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :Actually, search Mod Star, Sallyd or Raven. They have the Mutant Strain achievement and nothing else. Zigzagzigal 12:02, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Zombie Comments Maybe we should make a list with all the zombie comments? This thread could help us with it: 1-2-318-15816 Ad Fundum 16:06, 8 November 2008 (UTC) there are at least 50 that I have read, there are probably more since I'm non-member. it will be a long time in progress to do that. --[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 16:37, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :While most of the phrases seem to be silly puns, one that I find to be more interesting is "He Who Scares, Wins", as this is a reference to TerraPheonix. I'll add it to the the trivia. TimerootTalk • • 18:32, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::That's not zombie comment, that's from game start screen. (where players are displayed at start of each game) There are less starting screen comments than tombie comments, we could make list of them.--BeyPokéDig 18:46, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::Or we could make a list of both o.O We are a wiki, you know .. :P Ad Fundum 19:35, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Glitches, or not? .. I have discovered some glitches in the Test Chamber, but the question is if it really are glitches, or if Jagex intended to bring them into the TEST Chamber .. have added a video of it on Youtube, for those that don't know what i'm talking about: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36avxwgcjdA&fmt18 Should we add these to the Wikia, or not? Ad Fundum 19:38, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :I think they're a bug - I've already reported as such. If I'm right then we shouldn't include information about them. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:42, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::"Wiki", not "Wikia". Wikia is just the name of the company that hosts us. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:00, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::Oke ^^ Ad Fundum 10:12, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Bare Limbs and Sire of the Realm I have just achieved these two achievements, and will upload the images asap. It was so darn hard though, kept getting almost to 2k, then getting knocked down again. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:55, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Congratz man! Ad Fundum 17:59, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::ASAP?????!!!!!!!!!! You must be slower then my 5 year old sister at cropping pictures. (no real offense meant, but I'm serious)--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 20:47, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :::Unfortunately I'm having to use a different computer to normal at the moment, because I'm having internet problems at home. This means I don't have access to GIMP. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:20, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Game crashes Is anyone else experiencing those game crashes? I have had like 10 today, with made me lose around 700 rating o.O I get those crashes while using mobile screech, or sometimes with haze and quake together. Does anyone know a solution for this, or is it just a bug that needs to get fixed? I also have a question: Does Mobile only apply to Screech?Ad Fundum 17:59, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Research Tree This is just an ieda: could anyone with a complete tree post a screenshot of it? It would be very useful to see the links between researches! Evil Yoyo :Well, Yoyo, I think there's a very good thread on the forums that, of course, doesn't have pictures, but has a lot of information like ours, and mentions which prerequisites each researched object has. Actually, I was just thinking about how we best display that on the wiki... a raw screenshot wouldn't be too good, because you can't see the research values. I don't know much about CSS or WikiMarkup, but could someone who does think of a way of just drawing a line? Then, maybe, we could get something that looks better than just the table we have right now, we boxes similar - or identical - to the boxes seen on some user subpages. And, while we're talking about that, does anyone think we should have seperate subpages for the individual trees? or even the power-ups/traits/modifiers themselves? Just some questions I thought I'd throw our there. TimerootTalk • • 01:02, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::someone could just make interactive displays of them, if they know how to load them. --[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 02:08, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :::If you want it interactive I could put one together in flash, not sure how it'd be displayed though. D P60 03:16, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::::If you have time for that, then it would be awesome! :O ~ [[User:Ad Fundum|'Ad Fundum']]Talk ~ 08:39, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :::::I should be able to get the main script and what-not finished pretty easily, getting all the images and info will take a bit longer though and would it be better to have all 3 trees on one flash file and a button to select each one or each one has it's seperate flash file? D P60 08:42, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I think you should make a flash file for each of the 3 trees, and when you hover the mouse over a powerup/modifier/trait, it highlights all the previous powerups/modifiers/traits that are needed to get that one. But then you will need a screenshot of the full trees i guess.. Maybe someone here on the wikia already has a full tree? ~ [[User:Ad Fundum|'Ad Fundum']]Talk ~ 08:44, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::When I created this section, I was intending to add an image of each full tree to go with the tables that we currently have. This would show all the relevant information (For example, research points required are in the tables). So there isn't any need to have a more complicated option. However, a more complicated option might look better or show the information more clearly, so it's still worth considering. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:19, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I should have the planetary tree finished soon the slowest part is adding the images and if someone's going to post a pic of the trees I the end half of zombie and the end of overlord. D P60 09:28, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::As for subpages for the individual trees, I don't really think that's necessary right now. However, if the article starts getting too long, we could reconsider the idea then. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:22, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :::I've finished the planetary tree, it'll take me a few hours to finish the other trees as there's quite a bit of text and images to change but I'll see what you think of this one before I continue with those. I still don't know how to embed it though so here's the link. http://www.swfme.com/view/1210372 Click on the left and right sides to scroll and move the mouse over the box to view it's information at the bottom and highlight the other powerups and traits that need to be researched to be able to research it. ::::That is so freaking nice! :o But maybe you should make the highlighting a bit stronger? ^^ ~ [[User:Ad Fundum|'Ad Fundum']]Talk ~ 13:05, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Oo, i just noticed then you can drag it to the right =D ~ [[User:Ad Fundum|'Ad Fundum']]Talk ~ I think a admin would have to allow uploading swf files or soErzmeister 13:41, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Thanks, I'll get started on the previous two trees if someone can post screenshots of them and I'll make the highlighting stronger. D P60 13:58, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :The SWF looks undeniably cool. However, I worry that it's not really wiki. The point of wiki is that anyone can edit it; most of the content can be edited in the browser, and image editors abound, but free SWF editors don't. OrbFu 14:51, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::In my opinion, once the SWF has been made, there won't be a need to edit that part of the information, right? ~ [[User:Ad Fundum|'Ad Fundum']]Talk ~ 16:41, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :::Nope, however more info might end up being added before it's finished such as what powerups those pentagon ones can be used with. D P60 01:30, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, actually. for at least two reasons. One is that it's surprising how long typos can go without being noticed. The other is that Jagex might rebalance something. OrbFu 13:51, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Touche, I'd try keep it as updated as possible but if you guys don't want to use it that's fine with me. D P60 14:00, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I say it's great, just make sure you can do editing if they do change it. --[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 05:08, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::If they don't make any changes, an SWF would be a great option, unfortunately, many wiki visitors can't display SWF files, so it's not realy fair to them... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 06:31, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :There's always the option of both and I'd of thought that with all the flash adverts and what-not most people would have already downloaded flash player which only takes about 2 minutes at the most to download and install. D P60 06:44, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::indeed theres no reason to not install it, it runs on any computer and is free :::same here, I see no reason not to and just have to ask: HOW MUCH LONGER --[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 00:52, 15 November 2008 (UTC) (PS.you probably have noticed I like doing that, but I don't know why) ::::How much longer until... D P60 01:56, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::::It will be put on the wiki, I want to see it!!! --[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 18:26, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Hooray! However I'll wait until it can acutally be displayed before I get to work on the other two trees. D P60 05:55, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::no kidding, if I can't see it it doesn't help me. the same applies to everyone. there is no point in doing the work when it is not able to be used.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 22:33, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Fireball & Realistic If sage is the last researched object, and fireball and realistic aren't required for that, why on earth would one need to research them? The same goes for sage... why research it if you don't get anything? TimerootTalk • • 17:09, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :To complete the research tree and get the achivement -- [[User:I R Zaros|'I R Zaros']] 18:11, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :I guess that makes sense... Zaros, you might want to change you sig, by the way. TimerootTalk • • 20:17, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::You can see the FunOrb wiki's signature rules here. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:40, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Speed, Expert and Phantom. but how many points? Guys we need to find out how many Research Points are required for Speed, Expert and Phantom, then we've finished the article. -- [[User:I R Zaros|'I R Zaros']] 11:13, 28 November 2008 (UTC) PS: I cannot change my signature because I am a Runescape Wikia editor and if I change it here it would change it there and I do more Runescape Wikia, I just occasionally edit here. That is all. ::see my talk page for some help on that sig problem.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 01:20, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Achivements Updated I just made all the achivements into Non-members catagory because ZDM isn't members only anymore. Just wanted to say because I forgot to add summaries. Alan • Talk 01:26, September 3, 2009 (UTC)